


Sun Warriors

by PerplexingParadox



Series: Abandoned WIPs [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Groping, Awkward Boners, Awkward situations, M/M, pretend this isn't happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexingParadox/pseuds/PerplexingParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zuko and Aang are trapped in the room filled with sticky goo in the episode "The Firebending Masters". In between getting trapped and being found, our boys must find something to do to fill the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Hey all! I've decided that I'm going to post this story that I wrote on 8.21.11, despite the fact that I never finished it. I will be posting a lot of stuff like this, in many different fandoms. At this point, I have NO intention of finishing this fic, sorry :( So I hope you enjoy my accidental Zukaang!

“Contemplate our place in the universe?” I suggested weakly, no real conviction in my words. Aang let out a sigh beside me, obviously not liking the option. “Well, what else is there to do?”  
Aang twitched in annoyance, clearly not being able to think of anything. He sat silently for a few moments, then started humming. Though the tune was familiar, I couldn’t quite place the melody. The inability to recognize the song irked me. It made a tick start in the back of my head.  
Aang continued humming for several minutes, and my blood pressure built up. Finally, when his humming had reached an all-time high, I snapped, jaw clenched tight.  
“Will you SHUT UP?!” I yelled at him, arms attempting to lash out through the thick goo. My arms made very little headway in movement, but did come into contact with some part of Aang’s body. Angered by the bald monk’s still continued humming, I pressed against his body, trying to show my irritation.  
His breath cut off, and I felt him shiver next to me. His body heat was suddenly radiating off of him to the point that I could feel the warmth.  
“… Aang?” I asked tentatively, noting the unnatural stillness of the boy.  
“Y-yes?” He said. His voice was shaky, and he was doing a poor job of covering it up.  
“What’s goi-” I was cut off as I felt the skin under my hand start to grow. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I attempted to move my hand away from the suddenly horrifying area of the boy’s body. All that my movements ending up doing was pressing more firmly against the growing bulge in Aang’s pants.  
“Stop!” He panted harshly, and my hand immediately stilled.  
We sat in stunned silence for a few endless minutes, both wanting to shift awkwardly, but too worried that we might make the situation worse.  
“Zuko?” Aang asked after another silent minute.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we talk about something else – pretend this isn’t happening?” Aang sounded completely desperate and embarrassed. I was in the same state, so I attempted to nod in agreement (before realizing that I had no ability to move).  
“Uhm… who do you think will find us first; Appa or Azula?” We thought for a moment.  
“Azula,” We both chorused together.  
“Ugh, wouldn’t she just love to have all of the leverage in a situation like this?” I asked, shuddering at the thought of what she would do to us.  
“Oh my gosh, I don’t want to think about it. I don’t think that we’d last two minutes!” Aang agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Voila! Sorry to leave it there, folks, but that's all I wrote 3+ years ago! I'd love it if you'd leave a comment, but remember that all flames will be used to roast vegan marshmallows.


End file.
